


The Love that Dare Not Speak its Name

by IncubusSuccubus



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncubusSuccubus/pseuds/IncubusSuccubus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning of their last. The morning after the AI Final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love that Dare Not Speak its Name

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: R, Hurt Comfort. Angst. Unbeta-ed (any volunteer?)  
> Publish Date: June 8th, 2009
> 
> Disclaimer: Adam Lambert and Kris Allen are (belonged to each other) them selves.Title taken from Two Loves by Lord Afred Douglas. Standard disclaimer applied.

He whispered sweet nothings in his ear and gently, oh so lovingly, made his body sang.

He touched the body underneath him and took it into his arms, around him, inside him. Their hands were everywhere they could, and would touch, over and over, again and again, until they were breathless and the coil tightened and everything and between.

After, he listened to his heartbeat beating against his chest, like a lullaby, that lulled him to a blissful sleep. He entwined their hands and joined their sweaty sweet bodies and kissed softly. Together they were one. Life. Blood. Body. Soul. Mind.

In the morning, he was waken by kisses like honeydew in the early twilight. He gazed hungrily at the soft azure glow on the pale white skin and wished for the taste to never leave. He caressed him, light touches, hesistant, with his fingertips, imprinting every curve, every rise, every secret hidden place, and committed them into his memory, as if his every touch was the last.

Before, they would laughed under the sky so wide, a moment of spotlight under the sun, and dancing in the rain and singing the blues when nightfall.

But today, this, was their last morning. His smile was gentler by the spring air, cool and crisp, and yet so much love and pain. He was his, until the last hour, the last minute, the last second, before reality came back in, crashing like a storm, a tidal wave, that would left them empty with yearning, longing and love, and bittersweet dark and shadows. They would embraced and never again they would feel complete or warm or ache without the other.

In a couple of hours, their touches would linger, tentatively, on daylight, but they wouldn't last like they wanted to, no longer than appropriate.

Their love was a secret; a glorified of the forbidden, a sin and a shame. But theirs.

  
_  
'I am true Love, I fill The hearts of boy and girl with mutual flame.'  
Then sighing, said the other, 'Have thy will, I am the love that dare not speak its name.'_

 **\- Two Loves by Lord Afred Douglas**

[ ~ The Love That Dare Not Speak its Name ~ Fin ]


End file.
